James Potter and The Legend Of Merlin's Staff
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: A look into the first year of the maruaders, and the mayhem that ensued.
1. Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. Please don't sue me.

Summary: A look into the first year of James Potter and his friends.

James Potter was a usual young boy. He was eleven years old, lived in a modest-sized house in the country, and attended grade school like any other normal boy. One thing would be thought quite odd about him, however. James Potter just happened to be a wizard. For James, this was not such a strange thing. He went to school with young witches and wizards, and was taught by members of the magical community. They weren't taught actual magic, just reading and writing, and math and science. It was in the summer just after the completion of grade school that James Potter received a very special letter.

"Mum! It came! It came!" James yelled, running into the house with the letter clutched in his small hands.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, darling." Mrs. Potter hugged her son close. "Take it out and read it."

**Mr. Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term will being September the first. Board the train at King's Cross from Platform 9 ¾ by 11 AM on that date. A list of books and supplies has already been provided.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonnegal, ** **Deputy Headmistress**

"Can you believe it, Mum?" James grinned.

"I can. You are going to be a brilliant wizard, darling. Your father and I are both very proud." Mrs. Potter hugged him again. "Let me see the list. We'll head out to Diagon Ally first thing in the morning."

James had been to Diagon Ally many times, but he'd never before been so excited. Everywhere they went, first years and older students were getting supplies, catching up with old friends, and just having a good time in general.

It was not such a strange sight, to James, to see students eyeing brooms and cauldrons, and to see owls fluttering about with letters and parcels attached to their feet. That was just how the wizarding world worked. James' father, who worked for the Ministry of Magic in muggle relations, was a well-respected member of the magical community. Modestly wealthy and from a good line, the Potter family was nothing out of the ordinary for their kind. He had given James and his mother plenty of money to spend on supplies, and the secret fun spending money was jingling in James' pocket, begging to be used.

"James, did you speak to your father this morning?" Mrs. Potter asked as they walked through Flourish and Blots.

"Sure did, Mum." James smiled knowingly, remembering the conversation with his father.

"Now, officially, to your mother, I do not condone any mischief of any sort, and I did not give you spending money for any aides to magical mischief makers." Mr. Potter smiled as he handed James a pouch. "Don't spend it all at once, James, and do not, under any circumstances, tell your mother."

"You got it. Aides to magical mischief-makers? That implies a partner." James wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry son, my days of pranks are over, but I'm sure, somewhere out there, a great mischief maker is waiting to meet your acquaintance. Now, have fun today and don't get your mother into a fit. Stay out of any major trouble, and if I hear but one word of you heading down Knockturn alley, I will take your spending money and your broom away for the entire summer next year." Mr. Potter mock threatened, knowing that James knew better than to ever go into Knockturn alley alone. "Be safe."

"Bye Dad, Thanks." James grinned, hugging his father and running out.

Elsewhere in Diagon Alley was another highly usual wizarding boy named Sirius Black. Sirius was much like James in many ways. He enjoyed playing jokes, had natural born talent as a wizard, and loved playing Quidditch. Unlike James, who was thoroughly enjoying himself, Sirius was having a horrible time. A spunky, troublesome eleven-year-old with an overbearing mother who just didn't understand him, Sirius often found himself trapped in his mother's bad side.

The Blacks were one of the wealthiest, most influential families around. They could trace their bloodline back generations and were considered to be of the purest blood. They were also rumored to be ruthless, however, in dealing with those within their family that married out of the pureblood lines. The Blacks were pureblood and they would let no one forget it, least of all their own family members. As in the case of most Blacks, Sirius was expected to get into Slytherin house, the house that his family had been in for generations with few exceptions.

"I don't want to get robes yet, Mum, I don't know what house I'll be in." Sirius tried to walk away from the robe shop where Mrs. Potter was looking at some pricy Slytherin robes with delight.

"Nonsense." Said Mrs. Black. "Every upstanding Black has been in Slytherin. There's no reason you shouldn't be there as well."

"No, Mum." Sirius protested.

"Fine. We've gotten everything on your list, here's some money, stay away from dark corners, call if you need help, I'll be around shopping. Do not leave the street." Mrs. Black instructed, handing Sirius a few coins. "And avoid all of those pesky mudbloods that are flooding _our_ world."

Sirius rolled his eyes and ran off towards the Quidditch shop.

"Mum, look at that broom." A boy was eyeballing the Nimbus 75, the best broom out to date. "Can I get one?"

"If you keep your studies up this year, maybe your father and I will get you _a _broom for your second year. You can't have one at school first year anyway. Now, I've got to get shopping. Stay on this street only. Don't you dare wonder anywhere else, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The boy nodded.

As soon as the woman left, Sirius approached the other boy. James had rumpled dark hair and hazel eyes, with a lean but strong build.

"What's your name, first-year?" James asked, turning to look at Sirius.

"How'd you know I was a first-year, first-year?" Sirius retorted.

For a moment, the two boys studied each other. Sirius looked a little like James, only with darker eyes and lighter hair that appeared relatively neat. Then they both burst out laughing.

"James Potter, pleasure to meet you." James held out his hand.

"Sirius Black. The pleasure is mine." Sirius shook the outstretched hand.

"Your Mum ditch you too?"

"I'd rather her ditch me than drag me into all those boring stores." James shook his head. "Look, another firstie."

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Right there. Looks kind of peaked to me." James pointed at a small, thin boy. "Real pale too. Maybe he's a vampire."

The boy opened his mouth to say something to his parents and the other two saw that his teeth were normal.

"Nope, not a vamp." Sirius sighed. "Too bad."

"Wanna go talk to him?" James suggested.

"Sure. If he isn't a vampire, he should be a great guy." Sirius nodded. "Come on."

The two boys followed the pale boy around until he noticed he had two shadows.

"Who are you two?" The pale boy asked, turning around. "And what are you doing?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter, Marauders of Mischief." Sirius grinned, holding out a hand. "We were following you."

"Remus Lupin, not a marauder, but plenty mischievous." Remus shook his hand. "First years?"

"Yep." James nodded. "Wanna go cause trouble somewhere?"

"Hang on a second." Remus grinned. "Mum, Dad, can I go explore? I just met some guys who know their way around, they're first years too, and I promise to stay at the main shops."

"Remus…" Mrs. Lupin sighed, looking at the pleading, puppy-dog look on her son's face. "Fine, meet back at the Inn in two hours, young man."

"Of course." Remus smiled and ran off with Sirius and James.

"So, anybody got older siblings that have been to Hogwarts?" James asked as they walked.

"Um…no." Remus shook his head.

"My cousins all go, but I only talk to one of them." Sirius shrugged. "And I haven't seen her since she went and got herself a boyfriend or fiancé or whatever it is she has now and got kicked out of the family."

"Your family is straight up weird." Remus grinned. "I've read all sorts of things about the Blacks. Including all the nasty things you do to your relatives that stray too far from the fold."

"Don't believe everything you read. The Witch Weekly called them an 'upstanding family with grand traditions and great generosity' and called my family 'steeped in tradition, though not particularly outstanding'." James said crossly.

"My Mum has that article framed. You know, they call me the black sheep sometimes, but I believe I'm the white sheep." Sirius sighed. "They're nutters, the whole lot of them. Mum tells me I'm well on my way to being burned off the family tapestry. That's what she does to people that associate with, what she calls, 'inferior' witches and wizards."

"My family is just a bunch of blood-traitors mixed in with a few muggle-borns." James said. "But according to my Mum, I'm the great, great, great, great, great, great, great…however many…grandson of Gryffindor's."

"And you say my family puts too much stock in blood." Sirius grinned.

"Well, I don't really care, just that the Potters have been in Gryffindor since forever." James sighed. "If I don't get into Gryffindor, something is wrong with me."

"I'd like to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Remus smiled. "Just not Slytherin."

"You pureblood, mate?" James asked.

"No." Remus shook his head.

"Then you won't have to worry." Sirius patted Lupin's back. "I am expected to get into Slytherin, I want to be in Gryffindor."

"What does your mum say about that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, she gives me this speech," Sirius puffed his chest out and made his voice high and squeaky, "She goes, 'Sirius Black, you should set a good example for your little brother to follow. All of our family has been in Slytherin, and there's no reason you shouldn't be too. Slytherin is the most noble, ancient house of the best pedigree of wizard. The Blacks are a long line of the purest of blood. It won't do for you to be mixing with that lower class of mudbloods and muggle-lovers.' And then I say, 'Mum, I want to be in Gryffindor.'"

"Your Mum must love that." James stifled a laugh and spotted a shop. "Candy shop sounds like a good place to start our day."

The three boys ran straight into the candy shop and started ogling all the treats.

"Okay, so, what do we want to buy first?" Remus asked.

"Hmm…wanna freak out some muggle-borns?" James grinned.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Muggle-borns are terrified the first time they see a chocolate frog." James shrugged. "Like this one."

"How can you tell she's muggle-born?" Remus asked.

"See the money she's got? It's paper. And she's eyeing cockroach clusters like she doesn't know what they are." James explained. "Plus, look at what her parents are wearing. How many of our parents wear stuff like _that_?"

"Point." Sirius grinned. "I happen to have a chocolate frog, let's go scare her."

"Scare her? That's not very nice. We should offer it to her." James said sweetly, taking the frog. "Let's go say hi to the nice girl."

Remus just shook his head and followed the other two.

"Would you like a chocolate?" James asked, holding out his hands, covering the frog.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. "James Harold Potter, don't you dare even think about it." said sternly.

"Sorry Mum." James sighed, handing the girl the frog. "I'm sorry I tried to make the frog scare you, muggle-born."

"Muggle-born?" The girl asked. "My _name_, James Harold Potter, is Lily Evans. You should learn that not all muggle-borns are ignorant. Be careful, or I'll hex you into next week."

"How can you hex me?" James scoffed. "Do you even know what a hex is?"

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "Stop this nonsense. Come along, dear."

"Just a minute, Mum." Lily smiled then turned to James. "You listen to me, Potter, don't you ever cross me at school, you arrogant little berk. Just because a person wasn't born into the wizarding world doesn't mean they are any less talented than you are. If I say I'm going to hex you, you should watch your back. I have quite an arsenal and I have no trouble taking it out on you."

With that, the fiery redhead turned and walked off.

"I'm in love." James sighed.

"You have problems, Jamsie." Sirius shook his head. "With any luck, she'll be in Hufflepuff. Do either of you play Quidditch?"

"Nope." Remus shook his head. "Scared of heights."

"Your loss, mate. It's only the greatest game ever." James grinned. "Are there any good joke shops around here?"

"Yeah-bloody hell!" Remus looked at his watch. "I've got to go. How about we sit together on the train?"

"Sure. We'll find you, mate!" Sirius waved as Remus ran off.

"Poor bloke. Controlling mothers, that's what's wrong in this world." James shook his head. "So, you got an owl?"

"Hello, Potter, ever heard of the last name 'Black'? Of course I've got an owl."

"My family is pretty old too…and not too bad off." James shrugged. "Does it really matter who your family is? I mean, that doesn't mean you'll be a spectacular wizard."

"True." Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "So, send me an owl, we'll plan something for the sorting."

"Like what?"

"Come on, don't you wanna be remembered at Hogwarts for something? Like being the greatest pranksters ever?" Sirius grinned. "Gotta go, Mum'll be furious if I'm late."

"See you on the train!" James called, and then walked off to find his own mother.

Little did the new friends realize that two ordinary boys and one young werewolf would leave an extraordinary mark on their world. As September 1st rapidly approached, all three kept in contact with each other, planning and scheming for their very first prank as the Marauders.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. Please don't sue me.

Summary: A look into the first year of James Potter and his friends.

Platforms nine and ten were fairly empty the morning of September 1st. James and Mrs. Potter dragged along all of James's belongings and walked past some staring muggle eyes. When they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, they saw a muggle couple and their young witch looking at their ticket in confusion.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the eleven o'clock train to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Potter asked politely.

"Yes. Thank you." The muggle man smiled. "Are you headed for the same train?"

"Yes. To get to platform nine and three-quarters, you have to go through the barrier." Mrs. Potter explained. "If you're scared, you best do it at a bit of a run."

"Through the barrier?" The muggle woman asked.

"James dear, show them." Mrs. Potter smiled. James walked straight through the brick wall, vanishing from sight. "It's very easy. Go on, I'll make sure you all get through."

"Thank you." The muggle man replied and they tentatively moved through the barrier. James was waiting on the other side for them and his mother, and greeted the muggle parents as they made it through.

"No problem. There's the train. You leave the same way you came in." James grinned, looking around. "There he is."

"Sirius!" James called, whistling.

"Get over here, you're late Jamsie! Remus is already waiting." Sirius shouted back, earning him some scolding from Mrs. Black.

"Is that your little friend you told me about?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes." James replied, giving him mother a kiss. "Bye Mum, I'll write!"

"Bye dear." Mrs. Potter waved. "You must be Mrs. Black. I'm Mrs. Potter. Our boys seem to have made each other's acquaintances in Diagon Alley."

"Hello." Mrs. Black said curtly. "Goodbye Sirius! Write me when you get into Slytherin!"

"Oh, your family big on Slytherin?" Mrs. Potter asked politely, but tensely.

"Yes. Been in there for generations. Gryffindor, I suppose." Mrs. Black smiled politely back.

"Yes. Well, I must be going, good day, Mrs. Black." Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Black said and both women walked tersely off.

James and Sirius watched from the train.

"It's official, our Mums hate each other." Sirius groaned. "Now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your Mum is insane, you know that?" James sat back in the seat. "How you doing, Remus?"

"Good." The other boy replied.

It was the truth; he looked a sight better than he had at Diagon Alley.

"Great. So, we've got the first prank planned, but what are we going to do our first day?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe we should wait until after the sorting and do the prank then." Remus suggested.

"Oh, I have an idea!" James exclaimed. "We'll switch. I mean, when they call James Potter, you go Sirius, and I'll go for you. We're both going to be in the same house anyway. That includes you, Remus."

"How do you know?" Lupin asked.

"Okay, the Blacks, all the bad ones go into Slytherin, the good ones into Gryffindor. My family has been Gryffindor for ages, so I'm a shoe-in, and Remus, too smart for Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and too interested in the Dark Arts for Ravenclaw." James explained. "I know these things."

"You are one strange kid, mate." Sirius shook his head. "All right, I'll switch with you."

"This is going to be fun." James smiled as the door slid open to reveal a squat little boy. "Who are you?"

"P-P-Peter P-P-Pettigrew. Everywhere else is full, can I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Sure Pete." Sirius grinned. "So, what house?"

"Gryffindor, I hope." Peter replied.

The boys introduced themselves and talked a little about Quidditch and school.

"Okay, odds on good ole Brit winning the cup?" Sirius asked.

"Not happening." Remus shook his head. "Ireland will murder them. Britain's got two superb chasers, but Ireland's beaters will have them eating dirt the whole game. It's just not going to happen."

"What about Puddlemore?" Peter asked. "I like them."

"Not a chance in hell, mate. Sorry." Sirius patted Peter's shoulder.

As the other boys continued their talk on Quidditch, James grew strangely quiet, a grin growing on his face as he cooked up a plan.

"Jamsie? You haven't said anything in ten minutes. It has to be a record." Sirius poked his friend. "What's up?"

"Well, we've got a good lot of boys here." James thought for a second, forming his words carefully. "We could leave the greatest legacy ever at school."

"How?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, how?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Scarily enough, you inspired this, Sir. Okay, no one remembers the smart kids, or the dumb kids, and they only remember Quidditch greats for a while, and heroes…not gonna happen…but pranksters…if we become notorious, we can become legends, they'll be talking about us for years after we graduate." James grinned. "What if we caused a little mayhem and mischief? Harmless hexes and the like?"

"I'm in." Sirius nodded, putting his hand in the middle joined by James.

"We could get in a lot of trouble." Peter said, but put his hand in the middle too.

"Somebody has to keep you two under control." Remus put his hand in the middle. "What's our name?"

"The Marauders." James grinned. "Marauders forever?"

"Forever." Sirius nodded.

"Forever." The other two repeated.

"Okay, so who do we want to hex first?" Sirius asked and he and James went about planning the first week full of pranks.

Just then, the compartment door burst open and a boisterous redheaded bustled in.

"There you are, Siri-poo." The girl grinned.

"Ah, Molly." Sirius groaned. "Come on, I'm eleven, you can stop calling me Siri-poo."

"No, it's far too embarrassing. How's the old bat? Have you seen any of the other berks from the Black line?" Molly asked. "And where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mum's fine, she told me I'd be disowned if I didn't get into Slytherin, no I haven't seen those other idiots, and no, if you'd stop asking questions I'd have time to show my manners." Sirius said. "This is Peter, Remus, and James. Guys, this is one of my decent cousins, Molly."

"Cousin by marriage." Molly smiled. "Are you James Potter by any chance?"

"Yeah." James nodded, looking scared.

"Oh! Jamsie! I haven't seen you since you were a little boy. I baby-sat you all the time when you were six. Oh, you were just the cutest ickle thing!" Molly cooed at James. "I just can't believe how fast you guys are growing up. Oh, I remember one time you-"

"So, you're in Gryffindor?" James asked, quickly changing the subject. "Do you know who the Quidditch captain is?"

"Yes, I do, actually, and he isn't about to let first-years on the team, so you can forget that." Molly replied. "But, if you ask nicely, I'm sure Robert would work with you after the season to get yourself ready for tryouts next year. He's brilliant. We have done okay, I mean, Ravenclaw has been unbeatable for five years now, but we had the cup the first year I was here. Robert thinks we can beat them this time, it was sad, really. We didn't even make finals last year because the seeker got knocked out by a Bludger and could barely remember his name."

"Is quidditch that dangerous?" Peter asked.

"Not usually. Our Seeker was just really bad. Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, didn't your mum make you wash your face, you have chocolate on your nose." Molly licked her finger.

"I'll get it Molls!" Sirius held a hand up to stop her.

"All right, if you need anything, just call me." Molly smiled and walked out.

"She seemed nice enough." Remus nodded.

Again the door slid open to reveal two ice queens. Really, one was icy blonde with clear blue eyes; the other was a pudgy brunette with the same icy eyes. Both wore cold expressions, and had long, pointy noses.

"Bella-trunk. Narcissistic." Sirius said. "What do you want?"

"Sirius, we will choose to ignore that comment and your wrinkled state of dress. Now, if you're going to be in Slytherin, you have to start hanging out with better people. You can't sit on the train with mudbloods and blood-traitors." Bellatrix replied.

"Yes, Bella's right. You can't associate with the ruffians of the family, like Molly and her idiot fiancé. Come to our cabin, we'll introduce you to some good, pureblood first years from excellent wizarding families." Narcissa smiled. "Maybe their fashion sense will rub off on you."

"Honestly Siri, if you want to go anywhere in life, meddling with ruffians will not get you far. Look at Molly. She's marrying some poor fool who is only good at muggle studies. What kind of a man is that, really?" Bellatrix shook her head sadly.

"And we had such hopes for her with that Avery boy. Ah well, what's it going to be, Sirius?" Narcissa asked. "Are you going to choose the high class way or stay with these common…hooligans?"

"How about you get out of here right now before I hex you." Sirius grinned maniacally. "Seriously, I prefer associate with Molly and the rest of the better half of our family. Bye!"

With that, Sirius slid the door shut, leaving a stunned Bellatrix and Narcissa in the hallway.

"Nicely done, mate." Peter smiled.

"Your whole family is insane." Remus said, letting his anger dissipate. "You win for the weirdest family ever."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed, and then changed the subject. "Anybody know any spells?"

"I know a couple of hexes we could use on them. I'd really love to take a shot at those two high-and-mighty bimbos. Seriously, the gate is open, the lights are flashing, but that train just isn't coming. Oh, and I think I made a spell up that would be perfect to try out on them." James shrugged, unclenching his fists. "Where do they get off on calling us 'common hooligans' anyway?"

"Let's see it, then." Sirius grinned.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius, "Pelar Rosa!"

Sirius hair turned bright pink and stood straight up in bunches of spikes.

"Cool." Peter laughed.

"Very nice." Remus joined in the laughing.

"Funny, dough brain." Sirius aimed his wand at James. "Pelar…Blanca!"

James's hair didn't spike, but turned sheet white.

"Yeah, the teachers are going to love you two." Remus shook his head.

Suddenly, two wands were pointed at Remus, and both Sirius and James yelled the hair spell. Remus's hair turned purple and stood on ends on one side, and curled into ringlets as it turned yellow on the other.

"I think the hair is not funny!" Peter held his hands up in surrender.

"What will the teachers say?" James laughed as the train moved on.


	3. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. Please don't sue me.

Summary: A look into the first year of James Potter and his friends.

"First years, follow me!" A large, hairy man called. "Come on over here, first years!"

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"My name is Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. I'm going to take you across the lake to school." Hagrid smiled gently. "First years, come along. By the way, nice hair, boys."

He led them to the edge of the lake where a dozen little boats sat waiting.

"All right, no more than four to a boat, go on in." Hagrid waved the first years along.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all climbed in a boat and soon set off for Hogwarts. The fog cleared soon after, and they received their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

The many towers glittered against the night sky, as all the well-lit windows twinkled warmly. The students watched as their home for the next seven years loomed closer and closer. None of them had seen anything like it, and were in awe.

"Wow." Sirius grinned. "It's so huge!"

"It's beautiful!" One girl in another boat exclaimed.

There were murmurs of appreciation from the first years that continued until they reached the opposite shore. Hagrid led them up to the castle and opened the giant doors leading in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna like this place." James said as they walked up the steps toward the great hall.

Professor McGonnegal, a tall, slim woman smiled as the group of eleven-year-olds trudged up the stairs, all talking excitedly.

"First years, I am Professor McGonnegal, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. When I open these doors, you will file in and walk straight to the front. The sorting hat will call your name, and you will go and be sorted. You may be put into any of these four houses, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. These houses will become like your family over the next seven years. Good behavior will earn points for those houses, while bad behavior will result in the loss of points." McGonnegal explained, then caught site of the boys, "Good heavens, what happened to you three?"

"He started it." All three boys pointed to each other, making the rest of the students laugh.

"Oh for goodness sake." McGonnegal waved her wand, returning the boys to normal and opened the doors, leading in the group of first years.

The Sorting Hat began its song as soon as all the new students had reached the end of the Great Hall, much to their surprise.

_I may be old and wrinkled_

_But I've got brains, you see_

_With magic I've been sprinkled,_

_So listen close to me._

_Into my head, the founders four_

_Poured Knowledge by the pound_

_You could be made for Gryffindor,_

_Where strength and courage abound_

_In Slytherin, where you might fit,_

_If you have ambition that's strong_

_Or in Hufflepuff, they never quit_

_The honest and loyal belong_

_Or in the intelligent Ravenclaw_

_It's sure to test your smarts,_

_Either way, these houses all_

_I'll make sure you fit the part_

_I may not look so brainy,_

_But age grows wisdom within_

_The first years are tired of waiting,_

_Let the sorting now begin!_

"Creative." James nodded after the hat had finished singing and the applause had died down.

"Very nice." Sirius grinned.

One girl was called up, and quickly put into Ravenclaw before they called Sirius's name. James grinned, gave Remus, Sirius, and Peter a thumbs-up, walked up to the stool, and put the hat on.

"James Potter, I knew you and Sirius Black would be a problem. Well, a Potter's a Potter, you know where you belong, and you fit the bill for a Gryffindor. There's nowhere else. Though I do rather pity your house head, you are going to be a handful." The hat said.

"Yeah, that's what the doctors told my mum and dad when I was born." James grinned. "So Hat, how's it going?"

"Hmm, smarts mouth, eh?" The Hat asked. "Well, a Potter is a Potter. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor tabled erupted into cheers as James went and sat down, giving and thumbs up to the other three boys. Several kids later, Gryffindor had grown by three girls, one of whom was the red head that had threatened to hex James in Diagon Alley. Finally, it was Remus's turn.

"Ah, so you're the one that Dumbledore's told all the staff about." The Hat said thoughtfully. "You've got the brains for Ravenclaw, but I say, you've got more courage than most boys your age, and a penchant for the dark arts, be wary there son, but you're a good kid. Perhaps you can keep a certain pair of troublemakers under control."

"But Sirius isn't even a Gryffindor yet." Remus replied.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, not replying to Remus's thought.

"Yeah!" James cheered and high-fived his friend as Lupin sat down.

"James Potter." McGonnegal called.

Sirius laughed and went up to the stool.

"Put me in Slytherin, Hat, I dare you to." Sirius mock threatened.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, Mr. Black." The hat replied. "Not like everyone else in your family? The black sheep, shall we say? Or the reverse of that, really, you're the white sheep…hmm, brains for Ravenclaw, loyalty fit for a Hufflepuff, courage and strength galore, but no ambition at all. You must be a Slytherin."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked. "But you just sad I had no ambition."

"So I can't have a bit of fun now and then?" The Hat replied, and then shouted. "Better be Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, running over to the cheering Gryffindor table to join Remus and James and Peter.

"Was there any doubt?" James grinned, laughing. "Remember the muggle-born who threatened to hex us?"

"Yeah." Sirius nodded.

"She's here too." James sighed. "Let's go make…peace."

"Make peace?" Sirius asked. "What's peace?"

"Shh! Dumbledore's gonna speak!" Remus whispered.

"Welcome to the start of a new term. Our old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dodd, has quit to become a full-time grandmother, so we have a new teacher, Professor Brown. I know you will all enjoy his lessons just as much, if not more. Students are reminded to not practice magic in the corridors and to stay out of the forest. Quidditch tryouts will be next week; first years are not allowed to play. Mr. Filch reminds you to remember to use trashcans, but you are very tidy students, so without further ado, welcome to Hogwarts!"

With a wave of his hand, food appeared on the table and the students dug in.

"This is great. Free food, as much as you can eat." Sirius grinned through a mouthful of chicken.

"Are you the one Molly told me about?" An older boy asked, sitting next to James.

"Yeah." James nodded. "She said maybe you could practice with me after the season."

"Be glad to. From your build, I'd say a Chaser. But maybe a Seeker for a few years yet. Keep your nose clean, maybe I'll put in a good word with next years captain for you. Robert Pennington's my name, you are?"

"James Potter." James replied. "That would be great. So…anybody know anything about Brown? What's your advice on teachers?"

"Okay, well, Minnie-that would be Professor McGonnegal, we just call her Minnie when we're talking about her and she can't hear-is great if you're a good student. Flitwick is just fine, Binns is boring, just sleep through his class and read a little, you'll do fine."

"Is he that bad?" Sirius asked through mouthfuls of food.

"He died and went on teaching. He didn't even realize he had bloody croaked. He is the most boring teacher ever." Robert shook his head. "Let's see. Professor Sprout is nice, and really easy to get off subject, she really knows some fascinating stories. Slughorn, or Sluggy, just do your homework and brew your potions decently, you'll have no problem. He'll really love you if he believes you to be an exceptional potion brewer or charismatic or…well, rich and well connected. Brown, we've heard he's strictly by Ministry approved curriculums only. I mean, so traditional."

"Ministry approved curriculums? They have those? And Dumbledore is letting them apply it here?" Remus looked shocked.

"It was either that or no teacher at all." Robert explained. "I heard Brown's big on the discipline, so keep well behaved in there. Sluggy and Sprout both like and appreciate funny, harmless jokes or practical jokes. The others don't particularly care for them, and Flitwick, well, he'd probably help you pull a few off."

"How'd you know we're planning on being trouble?" Sirius asked.

"Because you tried to pull a switch on the Sorting Hat, and we all saw your hair colors when we got off the train." Robert shrugged and turned to the boy sitting across from them. "This is Frank Longbottom, one of our beaters. He's a sixth year. These are our troublemaking firsties."

"Good, good for you boys." Frank smiled. "Do me a favor…get McGonnegal, just once. She's caught everyone who's ever tried to prank her good…I think you boys have the ability to pull it off and not get caught. Think you can do it?'

"We know we can." James grinned and winked at Sirius. "They'll never know what hit them."


	4. Professors Minnie and Brown

"So what's first?" Sirius asked between bites at breakfast.

"I don't know, Remie, what's today?" James turned and looked at the other boy.

"Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Not a bad start. Then on to potions with Hufflepuff, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin, all in all, not a bad day." Remus grinned. "So, what are you two planning? If it's harmless, count me in."

"In Minnie's class, Sirius wrote this spell." James pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "It's the same thing we used for the hair, only changed to work on objects and to follow a certain command."

"Let me see." Remus pointed his wand at his goblet. "Colores maxima pink."

Nothing happened and Sirius raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Dolt, it doesn't work like that." Sirius snatched the paper back. "Watch."

He ripped off an edge of the paper and wrote 'Sirius' on it. Then, he touched the paper with his wand and pointed it at the goblet.

"Colors maxima pink." Sirius said.

Suddenly, Sirius' name was written in bright pink letters on the goblet sitting in front of him. Remus grinned.

"Okay, I'm in for that one." He nodded.

"What do I do again?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. You just ask Minnie a question, like something that would detract her attention for a few seconds." Sirius explained yet again. "That's all you do."

"And for potions?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. The key to getting a good grade in Sluggy's class is to make a good impression. And for Defense Against the Dark Arts, we're going to enchant an ice mice to scare the girls and cause chaos." James replied. "So just pretend to be normal if you see a few mice running about."

"What are we going to write on Minnie's things?" Remus asked.

"We each get to choose, but we should write them now." Sirius tore of three more pieces of parchment and handed one to each James and Remus.

"Okay, I'm going to do the wall." Sirius grinned. "And I'm going to write…no, I'm going to draw a picture of a seeker chasing a snitch."

"Okay, I'm going to do the desk and I'm going to write…you all fail." James smiled. "Remus?"

"This requires careful thought. What about…oh, I know. I'll write 'this is not a blackboard' on the blackboard!" Remus exclaimed.

"Very brilliant, mate. Quite thought provoking, actually." Sirius joked.

"Now Pete, all you have to do is ask her questions." James nodded. "We all ready to do this?"

"It's not like we're actually hurting anything." Remus nodded. "Well, we best be off."

The four boys walked down to transfiguration, excited about their first class ever. They wanted to make a name for themselves, and they had to start off on the right foot. McGonnegal wasn't in the room when they entered, only a small tabby cat that sat on her desk, watching students enter.

"Whose cat?" James asked.

"It's McGonnegal." Remus replied in a whisper.

"What!" Sirius, James and Peter exclaimed.

"Shh!" Remus hushed them. "She's an Animagus. She can turn into a cat, specifically, a tabby cat."

"Oh." The other three nodded and took their seats.

After the bell rang, all the students sat quietly waiting in their seats. The cat jumped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonnegal, eliciting an excited gasp from the students.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor McGonnegal, and I will be teaching you the art of transfiguration. Do you have any questions before we begin?" she looked around the room.

Peter Pettigrew's hand shot up, right on cue.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" McGonnegal asked.

"Professor, I read in a textbook that Animagus transformations can result in a wizard getting stuck in that shape, but this textbook says otherwise. Which one is true?" Peter asked.

McGonnegal frowned and walked over to his desk. Remus, James, and Sirius pointed to the chalkboard, the desk, and the back wall and said the incantation quickly. McGonnegal turned around to see that her desk had the words "you all fail" written in bright green. The words "This is not a blackboard" stood out on her blackboard in a marvelous shade of orange.

"Oh for goodness sake." McGonnegal waved her hand, returning the desk and chalkboard to their normal colors. "Who did this?"

No one made a move. All the students were grinning, trying not to laugh. It would be impossible for McGonnegal to tell the culprits by their expressions.

"I will find out who did this." McGonnegal warned and turned to the chalkboard, seeing her back wall made the class burst out laughing.

A quidditch player drawn in a putrid blue was chasing a yellow snitch and catching it over and over again on her wall.

"That is quite enough." McGonnegal said with quiet authority. "I will find out who is responsible for this, and take points from their houses. If no one comes forward, I will take twenty points from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alike. If the culprits reveal themselves, I'll only take off five points from the house and give those responsible detentions. The choice is yours."

Immediately, Sirius, Remus, and James stood up.

"We did it Professor McGonnegal. We're really sorry." Sirius said, looking very ashamed.

"Yeah, it won't happen again." James nodded, looking equally remorseful.

McGonnegal stared at them for a second, then sighed.

"Very well. Detention tonight in my office at eight o'clock." She said, knowing full well that these boys were going to be trouble. McGonnegal began her lesson on transfiguration.

Sirius scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to James.

Hey, we should become Animagus. It'll be a fun challenge, don't you think?

-Sirius

James wrote a note back to Sirius, careful to avoid McGonnegal's watchful eye.

Yes, but not yet. We should probably learn the basics first. If you've got any ideas for tomorrow's pranks, tell me later.

-James

P.S. That was bloody brilliant.

Sirius gave him a heads up and they continued with their class work.

Professor Slughorn's class was exceptionally boring. No pranks were pulled in there because it was essential that they all make a good impression, everyone was talking about the words on the desk and chalkboard, and of the spectacular quidditch player on the wall, though. After lunch, the boys headed down to Professor Brown's room, anxious to pull another prank.

"Good afternoon class. For homework tonight I want you to write me one roll of parchment about what you think Defense Against The Dark Arts is. We'll be following ministry-approved guidelines in teaching this class, so keep that in mind when you write." Brown smiled pleasantly, but there was no warmth in his smile.

"Sir, what exactly are those ministry approved guidelines?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Lupin, if you are to raise your hand in my class, you are to wait for me to call on you." Brown sighed. "Five points from Gryffindor. Let's see if you cannot do things right this time."

Remus raised his hand and Brown nodded at him.

"Professor, I beg your pardon, but what are the ministry approved guidelines that we will be following?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Well, it is a constructive combination of book learning and semi-practical application of what you have learned. We will thoroughly study a counter-curse or a defensive spell before implementing it in monitored classroom situations that will not put any students in any danger." Brown explained.

"Professor, how can you practice a defense spell against nothing?" Lily Evans, the red head that tried to hex the boys, asked.

"Tut-tut, Miss Evans. Apparently you were not listening when I instructed Mr. Lupin on classroom etiquette…"

"Now." James whispered at Sirius as Brown droned on about classroom etiquette.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Now!" James whispered.

Sirius put the three ice mice on the floor and straightened up quickly as Brown walked over.

"Can I help you with something, boys?" Brown walked over to their desk.

"Sorry Professor. I didn't mean to be rude." James replied. "I just had a brilliant idea for my essay, and I just had to tell Sirius here about it."

"Well, if your idea is so good, I guess you won't mind me making it two rolls of parchment for you, now, will you?" Brown again smiled his cold, sarcastic smile and continued walking.

James, Remus, and Sirius all took out their wands and started making the mice crawl around.

"Please put your wands away." Brown instructed. "First we will-"

"Mouse!" Lily Evans screamed and several girls jumped on their chairs, causing more screaming and chaos as the class tried to get away from the floor.

"Mouse!" Girls were shrieking as Brown ran around the room trying to catch the enchanted mice.

Sirius was waving his wand, controlling his mouse, grinning like a maniac.

"Sirius! Put it away!" James hissed, putting away his wand.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, putting his wand away too.

Too late, Brown had seen the Sirius and noticed the other two trying to get his attention. He was on the warpath now; Sirius quickly ended the incantation and put his wand away just as Brown reached him.

"Class, take your seats, they are only ice mice." Brown yelled angrily, immediately, the class sat down. "You three will join me for detention tonight at seven thirty in my office."

"We can't, unless our detention is only half an hour." James said.

"We have a previous engagement at eight that we can't miss." Sirius nodded.

"Of all the impertinence!" Brown roared. "If I say you have detention, you have detention!"

Several of the Slytherins laughed.

"Sir, we can't. We've already got detention tonight at eight." Remus explained. "Perhaps tomorrow night would work better for all our schedules?"

"Tomorrow night?" Brown scowled, furious at the three boys. "No, ten points from Gryffindor, you'll have detention at seven thirty tomorrow and the day after. Come ready to work."

With that, Professor Brown stormed up to the front of the classroom, leaving the three boys grinning behind him.

"So, how'd we do today?" Sirius asked as they walked out of class.

"Well, we're up thirty-five, and down twenty, so fifteen points. We've got three detentions so far and lots of homework. We're still in the good points wise, so we're okay." James grinned. "Did you see Brown's face?"

"Did you see Minnie's?" Remus smiled.

"They're in for one hell of a year." Sirius laughed.


	5. the Home of Sir Gawain

"I am so bored." Sirius sighed as they scrubbed yet another shield in the trophy room.

"Sirius, we've only been here for…ten minutes. You have only cleaned two things, how can you possibly be bored already? I mean, this isn't interesting, but give it at least fifteen minutes before you complain." James shook his head.

Sirius took out his wand and made the dirty polishing rag fly and hit James in the face.

"Hey!" James exclaimed as Sirius burst out laughing.

James pointed his wand at the bucket of polish and it turned to toss its contents at Sirius, who ducked, causing the soapy polish to splash all over Remus.

Several minutes later, McGonnegal came in to see polish and rags flying through the air, and the three boys with their wands out, laughing hysterically.

"Boys!" She exclaimed, ducking a rag and sidestepping to avoid a bucket.

Immediately, the projectiles fell back in their proper place.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonnegal demanded, noting quickly that the trophies and shields were all well polished and clean.

"He started it!" All three boys exclaimed while pointing at each other.

"I am sure all of you were equally guilty. Go now and clean up, but tomorrow night you will have separate detentions." She sighed.

"But Professor, we already have Detention tomorrow night." Sirius explained. "Why do teachers try and double up on the detentions?"

"I will speak with Professor Brown. If I were you, I would watch myself around him. A Ministry Official, even a former one, is not someone to trifle with." McGonnegal warned. "You're excused."

Sirius, Remus and James ran out of the room laughing hysterically. They weren't paying attention, so Sirius accidentally ran into a suit of armor.

"Ouch." Sirius groaned, rubbing his head.

The armor shook a little from Sirius's impact, and the wall next to it swung open.

"Cool. Your clumsiness actually did something good" James grinned, walking in and pulling out his wand. "Lumos."

The hallway was dark and dank and led up a pathway of stairs. The stairs emptied into a room with a book and two mirrors.

"What's this?" Sirius picked up the book and read the title. "Good god, this is the longest title I've ever seen. _The Inclusion of Non-Magical (A.K.A Muggle) Science in a Society Totally Dependent on Magic and Its Perceived Consequences and Possible Acceptance Thereof: A Comprehensive Ten-Year Long Study_ By Louisa Erwin Doo. Wow, that sounds fantastically boring."

"Look at these." James handed Sirius a mirror. "Who hides boring book and two mirrors in a secret chamber? Well, this is bound to be useful anyway. Let's go."

Both boys headed down the stairs, but Sirius didn't follow.

"Sirius!" James called, causing Sirius's mirror to activate. "Whoa! I can see you reading!"

Sirius picked the mirror up to see James looking back at him. "Whoa. Wicked."

Sirius grabbed the book and flipped it open. The title inside read _The Stupidest Hexes You Never Knew Existed and How To Use Them. _

"James, Remus, get back up here." Sirius said into the mirror. "This book is bloody brilliant!"

"This whole room is brilliant." James replied, coming back upstairs. "You know a fire spell?"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because there are torches I would like to light, ding-dong, so we can see better." James rolled his eyes, pocketing his mirror.

"Incendio." Remus pointed his wand at a torch, lighting the room.

James did the same with the other two torches and discovered a crack in the seemingly prefect stone. "Sir, look at this, mate."

"Hang on." Sirius held up a hand, completely absorbed in the book.

James noticed a draft coming from the hole. He started tapping stones, then reached over a pulled the nearest torch, causing the door to swing open.

"There's a bloody door in the wall." Remus pointed out.

"Fascinating." Sirius said, not paying attention still.

"Fine, we'll be right back." James shook his head and walked through the door, followed closely by Remus.

He descended a long, spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. Finally, James reached the landing and another door. There was no handle, but one particular stone looked out of place. James pressed it gently and the door opened, revealing yet another room. In the center was a small staff head, sitting on a velvet pillow.

"James? Remus?" Sirius called. "How do you get in? There's no handle and it won't push. Where are you?"

"In here. Press the stone!" James sighed, approaching the staff.

"What stone?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, look at them. One of them looks weird. It's on your right." Remus sighed, shaking his head.

"This is kind of cool." Sirius grinned, walking in. "What's that?"

"Don't know." James shrugged. "Glad you finally decided to pull your nose out of that book for a second."

"Trust me mate, this book is going to be our best friend." Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively. "It's got more jokes than we could ever think of."

"Back to this thing." James crept closer to the pedestal. "Why would something like this be kept under such close guard? I mean, this room hasn't been occupied in probably fifty years."

"Actually, it's been a good eight hundred years." A voice said from their left.

All three boys jumped, and turned, wands ready to face the portrait of an old knight.

"Hello boys, I'm Sir Gawain." The portrait smiled gently.

"Like the knight of the round table?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Yes. The very same." Gawain nodded. "You can call me G. I haven't spoken to anyone in a very long time."

"How'd you know it's been 800 years?" James asked. 'I mean, if you haven't spoken to anybody."

"I have spoken and visited other paintings around the castle, but I am not allowed to speak with any mortals outside the ones who come down here." Gawain explained. "But you boys have found one piece of the staff of Merlin."

"Wow. Can we take it?" Sirius asked, excitedly. "I mean, it's really cool, it would be great to put in our dorm."

"I don't see why not. Finder's keepers. It's no real magical use anymore. It's just nice to look at." Gawain shrugged. "The only thing it's good for now is curing the Blood Curse."

"That sounds cool. What is it? I mean, what's the blood curse and how come no one gets it anymore?" James asked.

"Why don't you boys sit and I'll tell you a story?" Gawain smiled. "About 800 years ago, a pureblood wizard, no one knows quite who, released a plague on Hogwarts. Now, at that time, the school housed few muggle-born students simply because magic was widely unaccepted. The plague came to be known as the Blood Curse because of what it did to its victims. Anyway, about four months after the plague was released, muggle-borns and half bloods started getting ill."

"Did anyone die?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yes. Not at the school, but there were two deaths in Hogsmeade and an entire town nearby was wiped out. Depending on how much muggle blood they had in them, the sick ones started getting sicker and sicker, their sweat, tears, everything turning to blood until the were bled out and died."

"Can it be cured?" Remus asked.

"I'll tell you if you stop interrupting me. The founders found both pieces of Merlin's staff, half of which had been used to release the plague initially, and reunited them. After they cured everyone, the founders broke the staff into four pieces and hid them on the grounds. Clues are hidden behind one of the portraits of Merlin in the castle as to where the pieces are and on how to cure the blood curse."

"Now that is cool. Could we reunite the staff?" James asked.

"I wouldn't advise it." Gawain shrugged.

"Can the plague be released again?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, without the staff, too. That's why the founders broke the staff and hid it. To cause wide-spread plagues, you need the staff." Gawain explained.

"But someone could bring the Blood Curse back?" James asked.

"Yes. It would take some muggle science to implement it however." Gawain nodded.

"Were you around when it happened?" Sirius asked.

"No. I was commissioned specifically to guard Helga Hufflepuff's portion of the staff. As to the upper room there, several students used use it as a sort of hideout. They probably left a few things for future students," G smiled. "But they never came down here."

"We'll visit you, but it's getting late." Remus looked at his watch.

"Go on, you're going to get into more trouble if you don't head back to your common room." Gawain nodded at the boys.

"Thanks. We'll be back." Sirius grinned as he, Remus, and James ran out, their new discoveries tucked in their arms.


	6. SixtyNine Merlins

"So, Christmas break is in two weeks," Remus sighed. "And I have to go home to visit my mom this weekend."

"It's not so bad, Remie. Tell her that we hope she feels okay." Sirius patted his friend's back. "Now, did you find us anything on the Blood Curse?"

"Yeah. There isn't much. You guys appear to know more than the books for the most part." Remus nodded. "But, when the curse was stopped, it wasn't put back, it couldn't really be put back. It is possible for someone to make the curse distributable by means other than magic."

"Possible, but not likely. What kind of person decides to use the muggle road to destroy all muggle-borns? That's just not bad-guy M.O." Sirius grinned. "We'll take notes on the Quidditch game for you, mate."

"Do we have homework due for Binns?" James asked.

"Yeah." Peter quipped in. "Write a parchment on…any ancient legend."

"How perfect is this?" James grinned, beginning to write.

"See, this is why I hate you guys. How can you both just sit there and come up with some bull that's worth full marks? How is that possible?" Remus asked, flustered.

"Because, we know how to talk like we know what we're talking about when really our parchment is completely devoid of facts." Sirius replied. "It's a gift."

"A gift I could really use. I don't know any legends." Remus slammed his head onto the Common Room table. "This is rubbish."

"I don't think you're feeling too good mate. Go get some rest." Sirius patted Remus's shoulder as the other boy slowly got up from the table.

"He looks bad." James sighed after Remus had disappeared up the stairs. "Really bad. Kind of pale and peaked like when we were at Diagon Ally, and it's happened to him every time he goes to see his mum."

"He's probably just dreading going home. If my mum was sick-I'd be celebrating, but if you love your mum and she's got a bad disease, it could really get you down." Sirius finished his writing. "What'd you write for Bozo?"

"The Homework one or the extra work one?" James asked.

"Both." Sirius shrugged. "I'm just glad we didn't get detention again from him."

"Pete, how many would that put us at?" James asked.

"From Brown…" Peter flipped in his book to the page where they kept track of detentions. "25 for both of you, 11 for me, 5 for Remus."

"He weasels his way out of trouble well. Not that I blame him." James nodded. "Now, what did I write? Oh yes, I wrote one on how classrooms can be dangerous-I'll probably get detention for that one-and why the best defense in a duel is to get rid your opponent's wand."

"Boys, have you seen Frank and Robert?" Molly asked, coming up to them, looking slightly worried.

"Molls, what's going on?" Sirius asked, never having seen his cousin so concerned. "What happened?"

"I guess you boys are trustworthy enough. If you're done with your work, come with me, but only if you can handle it." Molly replied.

"You guys go, I'll tend to Remus." Peter said quickly and headed upstairs.

"Chicken." James sighed half-heartedly. "We're in. Robert and Frank just left in the general direction of the Greenhouses."

"Come on." Molly led the two first years out onto the grounds and up to a wall of shrubbery with a statue in front of it. She pointed her wand at the statue and said, "Open."

"Original." Sirius scoffed as the statue moved aside to reveal a hole with a staircase leading down it.

"No one ever tries it. They don't think the password could be that simple. Besides, it's not all I'm doing." Molly replied and led them down.

Many of the older Gryffindor students and most of the more prominent students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were gathered around a large round table. Molly pointed to where the two boys should sit and sat down herself.

"Molls, what is this?" Robert asked.

"They're alright. They'll be a new generation. We don't have anyone below fifth year, we'll need some new blood sooner or later." Molly replied. "If they say anything, throw them in the forest or something. Let the giant squid eat them. I trust them."

"Okay, so the meeting has come to order. News anyone?" Robert asked.

"We still can't figure out how all these people keep…dying. I know the _Prophet_ says 'missing', but lets face it, they're probably dead." Frank sighed, pulling out several news clippings. "_Prophet_'s full of bull shit, says these disappearances aren't linked to the ones this summer. It's Voldemort. He's the only one I know trying to build power like that."

"But how? He can't possibly be in two places at once, but yet, these disappearances happen almost simultaneously all over the country. How is that possible?" Arthur asked.

"Henchmen." Sirius piped in. "Lots of folks think that 'cleansing' the wizarding world of anyone who isn't pureblood has got the right idea. That's why the _Prophet'_s been so evasive about covering Voldy's tricks. Money folks say that they need to keep it quiet. He's got to have a whole slew of people serving him."

"You think it's some kind of plot?" Frank asked.

"Well, who holds the purse strings of the _Prophet_? Rich, old, pureblood families, that's who. Not all of them, of course, but a lot of them think Voldemort's got the right idea. We think they might be trying to release a plague called the 'Blood curse'." James explained. "If he releases it, it'll kill anyone with 50 or more muggle blood."

"The Blood curse?" Robert raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem to be Voldemort's style. According to my research, he'd have to use muggle science to distribute it."

"That's why it's not Voldemort who's gonna release it." Molly shook her head. "But I'm sure he'd welcome several youngsters into the fold if they managed to rid Hogwarts of all half-bloods."

"Okay, let's make finding out who the junior henchmen are here a priority, then we'll see what comes up next." Robert nodded. "Frank, the _Underground_, how is it coming?"

"Well, I need a way to distribute it to people who will actually read it and care." Frank sighed. "I'll start distributing the warnings next month. Other than that, there isn't much else we can do."

"Okay, Molly, James, Sirius, you stay, everyone else, goodnight. Be on the lookout." Robert smiled and the group filed out silently.

"Do you understand what you've seen here?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded.

"And we won't tell a soul." James replied.

"Good. We'll call you if we meet again." Robert grinned. "Now you must take the oath. Molly, be the witness."

"Of course." Molly nodded, standing off to the side.

"Repeat after me." Robert cleared his throat. "I, as a wizard,"

"I, as a wizard," The boys repeated.

"Do solemnly swear on my magic and on all I hold dear"

"Do solemnly swear on my magic and on all I hold dear"

"That I will never tell of this meeting so long as I live."

"That I will never tell of this meeting so long as I live." Both James and Sirius nodded solemnly.

"Now you may go." Robert nodded and the boys ran off. "How securely did you do the spell?"

"Very. They so much as utter a word about this meeting; they'll…have some misfortune. I relaxed it enough to allow them to tell the other two boys they hang out with so much." Molly grinned and followed the boys out.

Two days later, Sirius and James busily searched the castle for clues about the Blood Curse. They were poking around near the teacher's lounge when they ran into Professor Brown.

"Ah, if it isn't my two favorite students." Brown smiled. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be outside in the fresh air like all the other children?"

"We're looking for Remus Lupin. We haven't seen him since yesterday, and he didn't look well." Sirius lied.

"Ah, boys, Mister Lupin left last night. Come with me and I shall explain everything to you. If you'll excuse us, Robert." Dumbledore smiled, coming up behind them.

"Of course, Sir." Professor Brown turned on a heel and walked off.

Dumbledore led the boys into his office and they ogled at some of the artifacts to be found there.

"Boys, Mr. Lupin's mother is ill, and he must go and visit her frequently. It is a very private matter, so I wish you not to discuss it with any other student or teacher, including Mr. Lupin himself." Dumbledore instructed.

"Okay." James grinned, picking up an artifact. "Professor, sir, what does all this stuff do?"

"A great many things. A great many things." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I do believe you boys have double detention with McGonagall now. Something about making someone's head swell to twice it's usual size?"

Both boys but their tongues to keep from laughing.

"Yes, while you find this all quite humorous, I dare say you should treat people a little nicer." Dumbledore waved a hand to dismiss them. "Try and stay out of trouble, boys."

Sirius and James made their way towards McGonagall's classroom, perfectly aware of the greasy-haired kid following them.

"We got our oily shadow again?" James whispered.

"What shall we do to Snivellus this time?" Sirius asked.

"How about his tripping on his own filth?" James suggested.

"Mud or oil?" Sirius looked thoughtfully. "Slip on oil and fall into mud?"

"Can you conjure yet?" James asked.

"Not exactly. You?" Sirius looked at his best friend.

"No. We can, however…" James trailed off. "Okay, I'll do the hair spell, you do jelly-legs."

"Got it." Sirius nodded.

The boys turned quickly, and with a shout, launched the two spells at Severus Snape, a greasy-haired Slytherin who had been diligently following them. James and Sirius laughed and kept on walking towards detention, perfectly aware that once they arrived, they'd be serving yet another detention.

As they reached McGonagall's room, however, she came bursting out and headed towards the hospital wing. Instinctively, James and Sirius followed after her.

Madame Pomfrey was wringing her hands as eleven students lay prone on the beds, some sleeping, some clearly in pain, others just feeling ill.

"What is it?" McGonagall demanded.

"I don't know. I have done everything I know how, I can't even help the symptoms." Madame Pomfrey appeared close to tears.

"Minerva, please, contact these children's parents. We may have a very serious situation on our hands." Dumbledore burst into the hospital wing, winking at the two boys who were hiding behind a large plant.

"No one appears to have anything serious, they just all are complaining of symptoms that we can't seem to ease up." McGonagall explained.

"I have only heard of multiple people experiencing these symptoms in a few situations. Several muggle ailments, and the blood curse." Dumbledore sighed, causing Sirius to gasp, an action quickly muffled by James' hand.

"Blood curse?" They mouthed at each other.

"Albus, surely…no." Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "That's been gone for centuries."

"Yes, it has, and now it may be back." Dumbledore replied. "Find out how these students caught it, talk to their friends. We must know whether or not this is the thing we fear, and if it is, we have to find a way to stop this from spreading."

McGonagall nodded and walked out.

"How many?" Sirius whispered from his hiding spot.

"Three Hufflepuff, One Ravenclaw, I don't recognize him but he's a Ravenclaw too…one snake head and…four Gryffindor. Bloody hell! Pete!" James almost stood up.

"What about him?" Sirius asked.

"He's one of the victims!" James exclaimed, still whispering. "So is Robert."

"Robert?" Sirius looked shocked. "As in head of the weird meeting we went to a few days ago, Robert?"

"One in the same. Come on, Minnie will be looking for us to ask us questions." James said and the two snuck out of the hospital wing quickly and headed for their dorms.

"I can't believe Pete's…Pete could die!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Would you keep your voice down?" James growled. "Peter is not going to die because we're going to find the staff and put it together. We have one piece, which means the other three pieces are hidden here. Somewhere."

"Gawain said that behind a portrait of Merlin is a sort of guide to finding the other pieces." Sirius chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Well, where are all the portraits of Merlin?"

"I don't know, but I know who to ask." James replied, walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room and the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" The portrait asked lazily.

"We need your help." Sirius replied. "How many Merlin portraits are there in the castle and where are they?"

"There are 122 portraits of Merlin in this castle, only 109 of them are of him by himself. One is in Dumbledore's office, two in the teacher's lounge, there is one in each common room of each house and the others are scattered about the castle." The Fat Lady replied promptly.

"Well, we can eliminate those that are less than 750 or so years old." Sirius reasoned. "How many does that lead?"

"In or out?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Um…in." James sighed. "Oh, mindlefoot."

"Thank you." The Fat Lady said as the portrait swung open.

"Well, we can check the portrait here now, but what about all the others?" Sirius asked, walking over to a large portrait of Merlin next to the Common room corkboard.

"You think it's been enchanted?" James tried to move the portrait, to his great joy, it moved easily aside, so he peered around it to see the back. "Well, other than a note, there's nothing."

"Well, grab the note." Sirius sighed as James let the portrait fall back on the wall, much to the chagrin of Merlin.

"What is this?" James opened the envelope and read the letter. "Oi! It's just a goofy letter, it doesn't even make sense."

"What do you mean?" Sirius took the note and read a passage. "What kind of...'Gillyweed is good for the soul. Muggles yo-yo and frolic on the grounds of murder in the balloon.' Yeah, whoever wrote this had a few screws loose. Let's toss it."

James got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Wait, let's just hold onto it for a bit. I've just got this feeling."

"Sure mate." Sirius grinned. "So, where would we find out how many portraits of Merlin are over 750 years old?"

"The library I guess. Though, I have a feeling it's the one in Dumbledore's office." James sighed as they walked out again. "Because it's the only one we have almost no chance of getting to."


End file.
